Anything for her
by vitamin.teeh
Summary: “…It’s more like gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it’s not the earth holding you here anymore, she does and nothing matters more than her, you will do anything for her, be anything for her…" Jacob/o.c! no jacob haters please please please!
1. Moving away

**Name: **Anything For her

**Date Started:** 2/06/08 (cries my baby first fanfic..)

**Date Ended:**_ the day I stop getting reviews! Mmmkay?_

**A/n: **Sadly I don't any of the characters in this story except for Aiyana, her parents and her best friend, all the rest, as you know where made in Stephenie Meyer's wonderful brain and therefore she owns it NOT me. (Amen to that.) oh and constructive critisism people (oh i hope i spelt that right)

_oh and if you don't understand anything tell k?_

**Chapter one – **_**moving away.**_

Aiyana pov

I slowly awoke from the car trip, to find that we had finally stopped. When I said we I meant me and my cousin Emily, she had kindly taken me into her house, her life when no one else would, and when I _needed_ somebody most. I loved her for that.

"Rise and shine Aiyana, where finally here girl!" she said excitedly, pulling the key out of the ignition and opening her door before hurriedly rushing to my door.

"Oh you'll love it here cuz, I made the attic your room, you know, to have some privacy from our big household!" she laughed opening the trunk for me to get my bags.

I tried to hold in the tears that threatened to overflow at any moment.

_**She sounded just like momma.**_

"I guess that I'm not the only ' adopted child' here then?" I smiled feebly

"You could say that! Sam's boys are always here, eating, sleeping and playing, they practically live here! It'll be so nice to have another girl to help around" She laughed as we pulled my bags into the house.

The house was quite pretty, on the inside _and_ outside.

It had that old style charm, and was separated from most of the other houses. The garden was beautiful, and there were two statues of wolves at the bottom step of the porch I couldn't tear my eyes away from.

Emily stopped, before opening the door and turned to face me really quickly.

"Aiyana, are you allergic to dogs?" She asked with a troubled look on her face.

"No em – I'm allergic to _cats_, I love dogs, especially wolves," I said glancing at the statues.

Emily smiled wider than anything.

"You'll love it here then" she smiled as she opened the door.

"Sammie… where home babe!" Emily shouted joyfully

And before I knew it Sam – Emily's Fiancée was crushing me in one of his life threatening hugs.

"Yana, you're here," he laughed spinning me around with ease like I was a rag doll.

"Can't breathe. Please. Let. Go…" I struggled to let out.

"Oh right sorry" he said immediately dropping me.

"You really are too strong for your own good" I laughed as I pat him on the back.

"You know it!" he laughed punching me in the arm.

"Ow!" I yelled in pain only to hear both Emily and Sam laughing

"Sam, I think she should meet the boys" Emily winked.

"Oh right! Guys…NOW!" Sam ordered

Three young men came into the room joking around and pushing each other. Oh and _**fuhreaking shirtless!!**_

"Aiyana meet Quil, Paul, Embry, Jared and Jacob" Emily smiled

I slowly walked up to each one and shook hands.

_Geez they all felt like heaters!_

"Hi" I mumbled shyly while still shaking Jacobs hand, I slowly looked up only to find him staring at me intently, as if I was the only one in the room.

_Was there something in my hair? Something in my teeth?_

He was probably the definition of male model; he was all any woman wanted; Tall, Dark and Handsome. Not too mention his beautiful child like eyes.

"Well, that's enough introductions for one day in La Push, Aiyana you know where your room is, don't you?" Sam asked noticing what Jacob was doing.

"Oh yeah I'll just get my stuff" I replied blushing.

"I'll get it" Jacob butted in, brushing my hand as he pulled the suitcase along with ease.

"We need to talk about something Jacob," said Emily

So I quietly took my stuff from Jacob and went upstairs, shut the door to my new room and ran to the mirror to see what was wrong with my hair.

**Jacob pov.**

"Hi" She mumbled shyly, slowing looking up to me. The world _**stopped**_ and my heart started beating faster than ever before.

It happened. I'd finally _**imprinted. **_She was perfect for me, I knew it the moment I saw her being crushed by Sam in the doorway. _And all this time I thought I would never feel the same way I did about Bella ever again. _

"How do you feel?" Sam asked smiling.

"Relieved" I answered glowing.

All the guys crowded around me, smiling.

"Ok before you go all crazy over Yana, I'm laying down the rules." Emily said sternly.

"I won't hurt her," I growled.

"I know that dummy" She smiled "have a guess at how old Aiyana is though," Emily continued.

"18?" I replied

"14 turning 15 in June. And you're oh _only_ 19 years old? Which would equal Jail time if you made your pretty Ricky moves on her, so the rules are as follows;"

"Oh Emily you always have to make rules" everyone groaned.

"No late night visits in her room.

No physical contact until she is 15, unless she is about to fall or something like that.

No phasing in front of her.

No telling her what you are, at least until we are all sure she won't freak out_**. **_Failure to comply with these rules will result in no food. **_For a week_**._**" **_Emily finished shooting a death glare towards everyone.

"I really don't think I can wait until June" I replied hastily.

"Dude." Quil butted in looking at me with disappointment.

"Oh yeah. Right. Sorry Quil." I laughed.

"Man Emily, your family must have the imprinting gene pretty strong in it! You, Claire and now _Aiyana_" Embry joked as everyone walked out into the kitchen.

"Aiyana…" I mumbled listening to the sound of her name roll perfectly off my tongue.

"Yes?" I heard a soft voice come from behind me; I quickly turned only to find her behind me, smiling brightly. I couldn't help but do something I hadn't done since I was 15…_**blush.**_

"Uhhh your name right?" I said, getting lost in her green eyes

"Yessir. Yours is Jacob right?" she smiled.

"Yes" I laughed.

_-Remember what Emily said-_ Sam reminded me in my head.

"Dinners ready" Emily shouted.


	2. Stories and flashbacks

**hey dudes.**

**Read and Review, do your thing and ill do mine. lol oh**

**I OWN NOTHING (cept for the wonderful Aiyana of course but sadly that is all...)**

**_enjoy xxTeeh_**

**Chapter 2: _Stories and Flashbacks._**

**Aiyana POV.**

After Dinner I quickly ran back up to my bedroom, and shut the door.

_Deep breaths Aiyana, deep, deep breaths…_

Every thought was about _him._

_Get over yourself, he is 19, it's not like he will want me anyway._

I quickly grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

_How can I have a crush on him and not even been here a full two hours yet? Oh God must really dislike me right now._

I was at war with my mind, I couldn't help it, I had a crush on Jacob Black. The whole of dinnertime Jacob sat next to me, occasionally stealing a glance at me, it made me tomato red when he did. When his hand brushed against mine it felt so warm, almost like his blood was on fire.

At that moment there was a knock at my door.

"Yana, Hun, do you want to come to the bonfire tonight?" Emily's soft voice travelled through the door.

"Yeah sure give me a minute." I replied.

"Who's going?" I asked hoping Jacob would go, while quickly searching for clothes.

"Everyone's coming!" Emily replied, "We'll be waiting Yana"

I slowly walked down the stairs, only to be carried the rest of the way by Sam.

"Girl, if you don't hurry up we'll miss all of Billy's stories!" He laughed as I kicked and struggled to get out of his grip.

"You treat me like a doll!" I said giving up and crossing my arms.

When we finally got there everyone rushed to sit in his or her 'spot', leaving me next to Jacob, _I didn't complain though… _I sat down next to Jake only to be greeted by his warm smile.

"Hey there stranger" He whispered in my ear softly, the movement of his warm breathe tickling my neck. _Oh goodness me._

"Hey Jake" I said pulling away before I did something that would embarrass me in front of all these people.

He quickly noticed I was freezing and put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I was surprised that Sam an Em was letting him get away with so much.

_If dad were here he would chuck a fit…_ I smiled at the thought.

We sat and listened all night to Billy's Stories, about the cold ones and Taha Aki's spirit warriors, one that especially caught my attention was a story about a boy who fell in love with a girl who was broken hearted after her True Love left her, the girl slowly fell in love with the boy, but then left him to search for her True Love, the boy broken hearted ran away thinking he would never find true love, until he met another girl, and straight away fell in love with her, only in the hopes that she would love him back…

As Billy told the story I felt myself drift off to sleep in Jacobs arms and slowly start to dream…

_In some strange house in forks…_

"_Don't go" a familiar voice whispered_

"_Please Bella I'm begging" that's when I finally saw a face… his face glistening with tears_

"_Jake, I have to" The Bella cut in_

"_Don't die Bella… Don't go don't go" Jake was begging, I feel the pain through his tears, his eyes._

"_Bye Jake" Bella whispered hugging him tightly before leaving…_

I quickly woke up only to find that Jacob was carrying me up the stairs into my room.

"Thanks Jake" I yawned only to see him wince in pain.

"What's wrong?" I said worried.

"Don't worry about, I haven't heard someone call me Jake in a long time…" he said laying me down on my bed.

"Oh. I won't call you Jake then, how about cob?"

"Cob?" he burst out laughing.

"Hey, when you're half asleep and in the arms of a freakishly strong man, I'd like to see you come up with a nickname better than that!" I protested.

"Shhhh, time to sleep Aiyana " He said pulling the covers over me and kissing my cheek.

"See you in the morning beautiful" He mumbled low, but enough for me to hear. And I slowly drifted back into my dreams of Jacob and Bella…

**Jacob POV**

I slowly walked down the stairs after putting Aiyana to sleep.

"Is she asleep?" Sam asked whilst watching T.V

"Yeah" I said sitting next to Sam only to find my self being hit over and over with a tea towel.

"What _whip _did _whip _I _whip _say?!" Emily said, continuing to whip me with the tea towel.

"Oh the rules, almost forgot" I said, the corners of my mouth curling into a smile.

"You broke two rules, TWO RULES Jacob!!" Emily continued waving two fingers in front of my face.

"Two?" I replied putting on a ' confused' face.

"No physical contact unless she is in danger and no late night visits in her room!" Emily finished. "That's it no dinner for two weeks"

"This is my probation period!" I said

"Humph. I'll think about an alternative punishment then." Emily said finally giving up and walking out of the room.

"What did you do?" Sam questioned.

"Took her to her bedroom, kissed her on the cheek" I replied hoping Sam wouldn't hurt me.

"Nice" he laughed.

"Aiyana has been so down lately, its good to see you with her" He continued

"Why has she been down?" I asked full of curiosity.

"Long story" Sam replied

"I have lots of time."

"Well, couple weeks ago, her parents disappeared, I think it was Vampires."  
"Why?"

"When I went up to hug her this morning she had her dads jacket on which reeked of vampire, lucky we moved her here, she could have been a target."

I scrunched my fist up into balls and tried to calm my self down.

"And the night before they went missing, her mom called here frantic, she was in massive pain and was telling Emily to come save Aiyana and her sister Katrina" he continued

"Where is Katrina?" I asked

"Katrina, she was turned by the time Emily got there, Aiyana thought she was dying because she was constantly screaming and crying, Emily quickly got Aiyana out of there and drove Katrina to an abandoned warehouse, hoping that a coven would find her and take care of her." Sam shuddered.

"She was close," my voice thundered as I felt my self-shaking.

"Yes she was close but it didn't happen, and it wont happen as long she has us around her." Sam reassured me.


End file.
